HighSchool: YxY
by TheInfinityDragon
Summary: Issei es el mayor de los hermanos Toujo. Sus hermanas siempre han sido lo más importante para él, al punto de dar la vida por ellas. Ahora las cosas han cambiado drásticamente y a pesar de lo que siente, sus hermanas no quieren compartirlo con ninguna mujer, ni siquiera entre ellas. IsseiNekomata/Incest/Violencia. (En adopción)
1. Prólogo

**Esta es probablemente la historia más armada que tengo en mi cabeza desde hace varios meses (sí, meses). Desde que leí el volumen cinco no pude dejar de pensar en esta idea y en cómo podría desarrollarla.**

 **Como verán, aquí Issei, Kuroka y Shirone (Koneko) serán hermanos nekomatas. Antes de oír preguntas, sí, Issei será uno también y no, no tendrá la Boosted Gear, ya que creo con todo lo que domina un nekomata tengo bastante material para desarrollar.**

 **Advierto desde ya que esto será KurokaxIsseixKoneko con tintes harem. Obviamente la mayor advertencia es que será incesto, así que no quiero ningún reclamo ni nada parecido. Si tienen algo en contra, los invito a marcharse.**

 **Me ato a la ley estadounidense, que dice que "mientras el incesto sea consensuado, no es ilegal".**

 **Sin más vueltas, les dejo el prólogo. Es cortito, pero en breve subiré el primer capítulo. También aprovecho para invitarlos a revisar mis demás historias (** _ **¿Esclavo de un Maou?/Ángel y Demonio/Highschool DxD: The Salvation**_ **), todas están comenzando pero me gustaría le den una ojeada.**

 **Highschool DxD no me pertenece, es de Ichiei Ishibumi.**

—Diálogos—

—[Dragones celestiales, seres superiores, etc]—

—(Pensamientos)—

—Espadas sacras, demoniacas, etc—

— **Hologramas, conversaciones por teléfono, etc—**

* * *

 **Prólogo:**

Crecimos como cualquier {Youkais nekomatas}. Kuroka, Shirone y yo. Nuestros padres murieron a muy corta edad, así que casi no teníamos recuerdos de ellos. En especial Shirone, que era la más pequeña de los tres al momento de perderlos.

Vivíamos, comíamos, dormíamos y nos cuidábamos solos. Viajábamos constantemente de un lado a otro, sin lugar donde vivir y nada más que nuestra propia compañía. Como el mayor de los tres, siempre intentaba que a mis dos hermanitas no les faltara nunca nada.

Si tenía que robar, lo hacía, si tenía que pelear por ellas también. Con esa razón, fui el primero en desarrollar las habilidades de nuestra especie con cierta decencia. {Senjutsu}, {genjutsu} y {yojutsu}. A mis tempranos quince años ya tenía habilidades que podrían llamar la atención de cualquier demonio. Y lo hicieron.

Marvel Tecl, era su nombre. Un engreído y fanfarrón demonio que lo único que buscaba era tener un sequito de siervos tremendamente poderosos con los que triunfar en algo que llamaba {Rating Games}. Supongo que le interesó que mi valor sean 5 {Peones}.

Al principio lo rechacé. No iba a abandonar a su suerte a mis hermanas por nada en el mundo y menos para unirme a ese tipo, pero consiguió convencerme con una simple propuesta: "Dejaré que tus hermanas vivan con nosotros, rodeadas de los mismos lujos que te ofrezco a ti".

No me importaban esas cosas, pero sabía que con nuestra condición no podía rechazar algo que se me daba en un moño. Comida y un lugar cómodo y caliente donde ellas pudieran dormir, era mucho más de lo que yo podía aspirar a conseguir si seguíamos deambulando por todos lados como hasta ese momento.

—Acepto. Si tú cumples con tu palabra, yo haré lo mismo con la mía.

Y desde que dije aquellas palabras, nuestra vida cambio a una considerablemente mejor. No nos faltaba nada, y nos teníamos a nosotros. Obviamente debía obedecer lo que Marvel me decía, pero fuera de eso no podía quejarme de nada.

Como prometió Marvel, Kuroka y Shirone vivían junto conmigo en su territorio. Ambas estaban realmente encantadas de nuestro cambio y así lo demostraban siempre, teniendo una sonrisa felina pintada en rostro.

Mi relación con ellas siempre fue la mejor. Shirone me veía como su modelo a seguir y casi como el padre que no recordaba (eso quería creer yo cuando decía que me amaba). Con Kuroka las cosas eran un poco más difíciles porque solía meterse en problemas gastándole bromas a mis compañeros, y solo se excusaba diciendo que ellos empezaban.

Y entre ellas siempre hubo una estrecha relación, mucho más de la que yo tenía con ambas. Pero eso cambió drásticamente luego de que Shirome cumpliera 14 años. Desde ese entonce, no podían estar cinco minutos sin pelearse por cualquier tontería.

Intentaba separarlas pero eso solo las enojaba más, ya que también discutían sobre a quién yo prestaba más atención. Creía que era algo absurdo, porque ambas eran lo más importante para mí y las quería por igual.

Quise calmarlas haciendo que durmiéramos juntos los tres como cuando éramos pequeños y vivíamos del día a día, pero no podía evitar dudar si era buena idea cuando al día siguiente despertaba y una de ellas estaba durmiendo en el piso.

La situación se ponía cada vez más tensa entre ellas y yo, hasta que finalmente todo se fue al caño cuando un día Marvel me llamó a la sala de reunión y con una diversión maligna me dijo:

—Issei. Kuroka y Shirome me han pedido que las convierta en mis siervas.

Y lo único que hice fue quedarme sin aire, atónito. Dios, mi vida acababa de ponerse patas arriba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Y termina el prólogo. Es una pequeñísima introducción, pero los capítulos serán más largos. Prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que les guste la historia, cualquier duda o consejo no duden en hacerla.**

 **Cualquier queja o error que vean o noten, tengan en cuenta que hasta el momento recién estoy leyendo el volumen 15. Sepan entender si hay incongruencias con la historia.**

 **Antes de dejarlo, aclararé las diferencias de edades: Issei es el mayor dos años más que Kuroka y seis que Shirone (Koneko). Por lo que actualmente tienen 20, 18 y 14 respectivamente.**

 **¡Saludos!**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Hola, después de tanto tiempo por fin actualizo algo, loco ¿no?**

 **Bueno, creo que ya saben que la inspiración no es algo que se obtiene fácilmente y menos para mí. Si hay alguien que lee esto siento la tardanza pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer cuando mi mente se bloquea.**

 **No molesto más.**

 **Highschool DxD no me pertenece, es de Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Highschool DxD no me pertenece, es de Ichiei Ishibumi.**

—Diálogos—

—[Dragones celestiales, seres superiores, etc]—

—(Pensamientos)—

—Espadas sacras, demoniacas, etc—

—Hologramas, conversaciones por teléfono, etc—

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Capítulo 1:**

—¿Dónde vamos, hermano? —la voz carente de emoción de Shirone hizo a Issei detenerse un segundo. Se giró hacia la menor de los Toujo, y quedándose a su altura descansó su mano sobre la cabeza de la neko.

—Muy lejos de aquí, Shiro. Todavía no sé a dónde...pero lejos —respondió. Shirone movió las orejas confundida, sin saber la razón por la cual su querido hermanito había decidido separarse de su amo.

—¿Entonces acabaste con él? —la pregunta de Kuroka generó un malestar en Issei, que le obsequió una mirada fulminante. El castaño no estaba seguro, pero conociendo a Kuroka probablemente era la culpable en parte por lo que acababa de hacer.

Shirone miró a su hermana sin comprender de quien hablaban. La respuesta pareció caerle más rápido de lo que pensaba.

—¿Mataste a Marvel?

Issei tragó duro. Volvió a centrarse en la menor de sus hermanas, intentando pensar en una respuesta adecuada para ella. Podría tener catorce y seguiría siendo una niña para él. Confesar su crimen no era una opción.

—Digamos que tuvimos una pequeña discusión...

—¿Estás enojado por lo que hicimos Kuroka y yo? Kuroka dijo que era buena idea —Shirone no notó el enojo de la mencionada, si el de Issei.

Issei se preparó para responder, pero sus sentidos le advirtieron que quienes los buscaban se encontraban cada vez más cerca así que se levantó sin responder y tomó la pequeña mano de Shirone, emprendiendo la marcha.

Kuroka los siguió sin decir palabra alguna. Sabía que quizá esta vez había llegado bastante lejos pero en su defensa solo quería fastidiar un poco a Issei. Estaba bien enterada por los siervos de Marvel que el tipo estaba obsesionado con Shirone, y si la trataba tan amable y servicial era porque esperaba convertirla en su mujer en un futuro no muy lejano. El que ambas les hayan pedido que las convierta en sus siervos fue un regalo para el demonio, y Kuroka lo supo desde el primer momento.

¿Estaba arrepentida? No, ni un poco. Sabía como reaccionaría tanto Marvel como Issei, así como también estaba ya bastante cansada de tener que soportar al demonio y a los lamebotas de sus súbditos. Podía decirse que había planeado todo, casi sin querer.

—Kuroka —llamó Issei, esperando que la pelinegra los alcanzara. Kuroka se acercó lo suficiente como para que él la tomara por el brazo y le ordenara callarse.

—¿Que me calle? Soy muy silenciosa, no debes pedirme algo que...

—Shhhh...mi hermano dijo que te calles —ordenó Shirone tapando con la mano la boca de Kuroka, que miró ofendida y fastidiada a la albina.

Issei agradeció la intervención de Shirone y volvió a cerrar los ojos y concentrarse. Al ser un nekomata, su manejo del ki era excelente y con su ayuda encontraría la forma de salir del Inframundo. Buscó un ki familiar en la Tierra y una vez logró aferrarse a él se teletransportó hacía allí junto a las dos chicas gato.

—¡Alto!

En ese momento apareció un pelotón de demonios que llevaban tiempo rastreando a los Youkai, pero que solo pudo llegar a ver cómo desaparecían frente a sus ojos.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Horas antes...**

—¿Me estás jodiendo, verdad?

Los labios de Marvel se curvaron hacía arriba en una sonrisa maliciosa. Issei siempre le había prohibido que se acercara a sus hermanas, pero no había dicho nada de que ellas se le acercaran. Debía agradecerle a Kuroka que era la de la idea, Issei no podía hacer nada porque él había cumplido con su palabra.

—Me temo que no, Issei. Ellas mismas se me presentaron esta mañana y me rogaron que las uniera a mis filas... ¿quién soy yo para negarme a ello? —dijo con falsa pena. Como si hubiese sido obligado a ello y no lo estuviera deseando desde el primer momento.

Issei sacudió la cabeza con negativa. Apretó los puños conteniendo la ira hacia el demonio que tenía enfrente, había cuidado a sus hermanas todos estos años y con unas simples palabras todo parecía irse al carajo. Y no mentía, sabía que luego de que se convirtieran en siervos de Marvel las cosas se pondrían feas.

Primero con Kuroka. Ella era muy irrespetuosa y nunca cumplía ninguna orden que él le daba, y Marvel no era conocido por su paciencia o dejar pasar las faltas de respeto. Kuroka sufriría castigos horribles.

Y Shirone, la pequeña Toujo sería la que peor la pasaría. Porque Issei podía ignorar muchas cosas con respecto a Marvel o a los sentimientos de sus hermanas, pero no era ciego. Marvel no veía de buena manera a la niña. Podía notarlo, esa mirada lasciva y descarada que le daba a Shirone cada vez que estaba cerca y creía que Issei no lo veía no daban buen augurio de lo que le haría a la albina una vez fuera esclava suya.

No. No. No. Marvel no se acercaría a sus hermanas.

—No puedes, Marvel. No sé que les vas a inventar pero les dirás que no puedes o no quieres...lo que sea —ordenó acercándose unos pasos hacía él.

Marvel lo estudió en silencio unos segundos hasta que decidió responder con desdén.

—¿Y tú me lo vas a ordenar? ¿Mi propio siervo va a venir a darme órdenes?

Issei gruñó como respuesta. Diciéndolo así sonaba hasta estúpido pero no hablaban de cualquier decisión, hablaban de sus hermanas. Las personas mas importantes para Issei, y no iba a dejar que nadie les hiciera daño.

—Hablo en serio, Marvel. Si te atreves a tocarles un pelo te juro que... —Issei no pudo continuar porque una fuerte opresión en el pecho lo hizo caer de rodillas. Marvel apretó la mano derecha y el dolor se intensificó.

—Es una suerte que haya puesto ese conjuro en mis piezas, no te parece, Issei. Me ayuda a controlar a mis siervos cuándo se ponen inquietos —Marvel se levantó de su asiento para acercarse a Issei que se sostenía el pecho con dolor.

—Maldito...prometiste no acercarte a ellas... —dijo con dificultad el nekomata. Marvel le pateó el vientre e Issei quedó tendido en el suelo.

—Y lo cumplí, Issei. No me acerqué a pesar de lo mucho que deseaba hacerlo —explicó con diversión el demonio, puso el pie sobre el pecho de Issei y apretó —¿Sabes lo que tuve que soportar el no poder hacerle nada a la dulce Shirone sólo porque se lo prometí a un sucio Youkai como tú?

—Hijo de... —el dolor se acrecentaba a medida que lo hacía la impotencia. Issei intentaba luchar pero el tener las Evil Pieces en su interior se lo dificultaba.

—¡Pero eso se acabó! ¡Ahora Shirone será mía! Falta solo hacer uso de las piezas y serán mías completamente—la cordura se esfumó del demonio, una mirada lujuriosa se le dibujó en la cara —¡Y no te preocupes por Kuroka, ella también me servirá de alguna u otra manera!

Marvel parecía fuera de si, Issei pudo aprovechar la desatención y se liberó. Marvel reía con carcajadas maniáticas sin prestarle atención a su siervo, estando concentrado sólo en fantaseando lo que haría con la pequeña Toujo una vez fuera suya.

Y ese fue su error.

Issei, furioso e impotente, se aventó sobre Marvel. El demonio poco pudo hacer para defenderse del Youkai y atinó a gritar con horror antes de que le fueran arrancados los brazos con brutalidad.

Issei no pensó en ningún momento sus acciones. Arrancó, golpeó y machacó cada parte de quien fuera su amo sin piedad. Le tomó unos minutos detenerse y otros el digerir lo que había hecho.

Había asesinado a Marvel Tecl. Noblo dudó ni un segundo. Un demonio de clase alta, el mismo que le había dado un hogar a cambio de poder y que tuvo la tonta idea de meterse con sus hermanas, ahora descansaba en el suelo sin vida.

No importa como lo mirara, había cometido un asesinato y era muy probable que ahora estuviera en problemas. Lo meterían en prisión o directamente se decidiría que lo mejor era ejecutarlo...y quién sabe qué le harían a sus hermanas solo por compartir sangre con él.

—Debo...debo salir de aquí...y sacarlas...

Podría decirse que tuvo suerte de que los demás siervos de Marvel no se encontraran presentes. Así podía huir con más facilidad. Así que con la mente puesta en marcha, fue a buscar a sus hermanas para salir de allí. Ya les daría el regaño de sus vidas por hacer semejante tontería.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ahora...**

Los hermanos Toujo llegaron a la Tierra a través de los poderes de Issei, siguiendo el ki que había localizado y que Issei sabía podría ayudarles a mantenerse alejados de los demonios. Podía ocultar su presencia y la de sus hermanas sin ninninguna dificultad, haciéndoles imposibles de encontrar para los demonios, solo necesitaban un lugar donde esconderse.

—¿Pero que mierda...? —la dueña del apartamento en el que se aparecieron abrió los ojos incrédula. Dejó de prestarle atención a la televisión para centrarse en los youkai que acababan de aparecer de la nada en medio de su sala. Issei la miró con seriedad. El rostro serio y preocupado del Toujo demostraba que sea cual sea el motivo por el que se encontraba allí, era muy serio.

—Necesito ayuda, Raynare...

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Y esta es la parte donde dicen que fue muy corto y yo prometo actualizar más rápido y hacerlos más largo. Consideraré ambas opciones.**

 **Saludos!**


End file.
